


We Write

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: We write often as a way of absolution, to feelings so deep we would have no other way to respond.





	

Potter,

I am at loath to hear from you in any capacity. Your letter was rather deplorable in a great manner of ways. To which I will gladly inform you in minute detail to help you grasp the level to which your attentions are inferior to what I would require from any person, let alone a lover.

One - you're absolutely correct in your ascertained idea that I would gladly drop you from a cliff. However, as this would be the case from your mere existence. I made a vow to protect your arse, that I intend to keep, which means, for your safety, I will no longer force myself to deal with your presence. Thereby saving you once again. 

Two- you are experiencing Ennui. Look it up, go ahead, you've got time. 

Three- despite your statement on the matter, I've no issue finding lovers. As such, your inference that we should "fuck" because of your Ennui, seems rather unfitting, as I am not feeling the same towards life or you. 

Four- one shouldn't share their fetishes in writing to enemies. We may have been on the same side in the war, but I have no qualm sharing your information, should the time ever arise. 

Fifth- should you find yourself desperate, I will provide only this in consolation to assuage my vow and keep you from strangers in pubs. The Jolly Roger on Middleditch and Helm. 

Do not respond to this letter.

SS

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... will wonders never cease? Another fic? Written during lunch at work... wow, shocked to. Comments and kudos, generously appreciated and loved.


End file.
